


Doing something together

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [18]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Doing something together

There's no denying it: Otoya loves to sing with Tokiya.

Okay, so there are many things he loves to do with his partner. Kissing, cuddling, holding hands, or just hanging around doing their own things. There is the flirting and teasing and rolling in the sack as well, if only to make Tokiya blush prettily every time he brings it up casually in conversation.

But the one thing that drew the redhead to the raven has always always his voice. The sweet and mellow tenor crooning out love songs penned by their composer. The gentle, husky tone whenever he speaks, polite even when he's not amused. The cutesy childish chirping as he accidentally switches to HAYATO mode whenever he gets too drowsy but fighting to stay awake. And of course, the deep, sexual growl as he ad libs during his sensual numbers, body charged with tension.

Otoya knows his own singing voice still has a long way to go, and he trains himself consistently to match up with his partner. Their first duet had met Tokiya's high standards, to his pleased surprise, but he knows he shouldn't stop it there. The roughness of his voice is polished under Tokiya's and Reiji's tutelage, and it didn't take long before he could make it on his own. Even so...

"Tokiya, sing with me, outside of recordings, please?"

It takes a few months of puppy eyes and pleading looks before Tokiya relents to Otoya's little request, and reluctantly he starts a small, impromptu duet in the privacy of their shared room. Otoya joins in, smiling brightly as he leans up against Tokiya, contented with the world.


End file.
